


Just a little treat

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [9]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Breastfeeding, Daddy Liam, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mummy Perrie, baby jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: During a normal day, Perrie offers to feed Liam's baby Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had several people request this story so hope you enjoy x

Ten months ago.

"They're completely safe and would be perfect for feeding your little. I recommend these to all our new mummies." Anne Twist said to Perrie at the Adoption centre. Perrie had just met her new baby Jade and bonding with her for a bit. While Jade was getting ready to leave the adoption centre, Perrie was signing the many papers before she could take her little home. It was then Anne suggested the pills for her. 

"Are they dangerous?" Perrie asked. "No they've been tested by the best experts in the world and are approved by the UK standard saftey commission. You will get the same effects like a normal breastfeeding woman, sore boobs, occasional pains but nothing drastic, any problems let me know. You can ask the girl at reception for a prescription at the chemist." Anne said as she gave Perrie a leaflet on the pills. Perrie looked at the leaflet for a moment, deciding she might try them out.

Before she got Jade from a carer, Perrie picked up a letter for a prescription for the chemist. The young girl at the desk wrote it out. Perrie thanked the girl and went back to Anne to get Jade, she picked her up, thanked Anne for everything and took her little girl, ready to start a new life with her.

 

Today.  
Perrie watched Jade feed of her breast, knowing the two will be going out soon. Today, baby Jade had a play date with her friend Harry. Perrie quickly feed Jade before they left, knowing Jade is always in a good mood with a full tummy. After Perrie first breast fed Jade months ago, the mummy knew this was the perfect thing for her baby. It was healthy, easier and it was the best time to bond.

When Jade had finished, Perrie cuddled her for a moment before getting ready to go to Liam's. She made sure her girl was all dressed up nicely before leaving the house and putting her in the car. "Lets go see uncle Liam and Harry." She whispered to her girl as she buckled the baby in. Mummy then drove off to Liam's, putting on the Frozen soundtrack as the two sang together, trying to hit the high notes as they drove through the little community. 

 

"Jade!" Harry nearly screamed as he saw the little girl and gave her a big hug. "Hey Haz bear." She said to her friend. "Jade daddy said we can play in the garden today. The sun's out and he's very happy!" Harry said in excitement. Jade was excited as well when Liam came into the room. "Come on you two, lets got play outside." Liam suggested as himself, Perrie and the littles went into the large garden. 

Harry and Jade enjoyed their time in the garden, playing several games with one another as Liam and Perrie chatted on the table. "So is Leigh Anne settling well with Jesy?" Liam asked, knowing there friend had recently gotten her own little. "Oh yes, Jesy's so adorable. But I think Leigh-Anne's being a little over protective of her. No one has seen her yet, I've only seen pictures of her." 

"Yeah, a lot of new mummies and daddies are like that when they get their little. I remember when Louis got Niall, he never let that boy out of his sight." Liam said as Perrie just nodded. "Would you like another cup of tea Pez?" Liam asked. "Yeah please. Thanks." Perrie replied as Liam left the table and walked back into the kitchen. Perrie watched the two littles starting a game of tag, Jade was chasing Harry to tag him when suddenly Harry tripped on the grass, landing face first on the ground.

Harry screamed out loud, starting to cry as Perrie ran to the boy out of instinct. Perrie picked up the crying boy and hugged him close as Jade looked concerned. "It's ok Harry, it's ok." She said softly wanting to comfort the boy. Harry just hugged the woman back, feeling scared and hurt. Liam ran out of the house, hearing his baby's scream. He saw poor Harry crying on Perrie's lap.

"What happened?" Liam asked as he got a hold of his baby. "He tripped and fell." Perrie said as Harry just kept crying. "It's ok Harry, daddy's here." Liam whispered as he rocked the boy back and forth. Liam mouthed a thank you to Perrie as the girl just nodded, getting her own little and giving her a big hug.

 

After the trip, Liam made sure his baby was ok. After a quick check for any bruises or scars and lots of kisses, Harry was ok. Liam said he and Jade could have a cookie each for being so good. He took his boy back to the living room were Perrie was given Jade her afternoon fed. Liam just smiled at her as he got two cookies for Harry and Jade. When he was back in the living room, Perrie had finished. "I think my brave boy and his best friend deserve a cookie after today." Liam offered as the two littles accepted the cookies, thanking the older man.

After their cookies, Jade fell asleep but Harry still wasn't happy. He was still sad at the trip and Liam hated seeing his baby like this. Perrie could see what was happening and decided to offer something. "Liam." She whispered as the daddy looked up. "Do you think Harry would want some of my milk?" She asked as Liam knew what she meant. 

Perrie had done this several times before, breastfeeding Harry. It was a rare occasion and Liam knew it was a safe and health option. Perrie had done it before with Niall and several other littles who only had daddies. She tried it with Gigi but the little refused, saying she didn't need the milk. Liam just nodded at Perrie as he looked at Harry. "Harry, would you like some of auntie Perrie's special milk?" Liam asked. "Yes please daddy." Harry replied, knowing this was a rare treat for the boy. 

Liam picked his boy up and placed him on Perrie's lap, making sure he was positioned right. Perrie unbuttoned her top, exposing her left breast. Liam made sure Harry was comfortable as the baby latched onto the breast, closing his eyes and starting to feed. Liam sat back down as he watched Harry feed, he suckled softly, enjoying his little treat. Perrie made sure the boy was comfortable as he fed and Liam watched him intently, feeling a little pang of jealously. 

When Harry had finished, the little fell asleep in Perrie's lap. Liam got the boy and held him as he slept. "Thank you Perrie." Liam said. "It's okay." She said as she saw Liam look down at his baby, looking guilty. "You know they've been doing experiments to try to get a pill for men so they could breastfeed." Perrie said, trying to say something positive. "They've been trying that for years Pez, it has never worked.9 Liam replied, accepting that only women can breastfed. 

 

After the littles woke up from their naps, Harry and Jade played for a bit as Liam and Perrie continued to chat. Harry seemed much happier now as the two littles played with the toys and just had a good day. After a few hours, Perrie and Jade had to go home. Harry and Jade hugged each other goodbye then the little hugged Perrie. "Bye auntie Perrie and thank you." Harry said politely, thanking her for the milk. "No problem Harry, see you soon." She said as they said their final goodbyes and mummy and baby left.

 

Liam was changing Harry's nappy that night, ready to put him to bed. The boy looked tired and ready for sleep. "Did you have a good day Harry?" Liam asked as Harry nodded. "Yeah apart from when I tripped." He said. Liam just smiled, finishing with the nappy and putting on a nice clean onesie. He then picked the little up and gave him his nighttime bottle. Liam always felt guilty about not being able to give Harry breast milk, he knew breast was best but he also knew them pills weren't safe for men, only for women.

When Harry finished his bottle, it was a quick cuddle time before Liam put Harry in his cot. He made sure his baby was tucked in properly and gave him a teddy bear. "Goodnight angel, sweet dreams." Liam whispered as Harry was already fast asleep. Liam watched him for a moment and for the first time since he got Harry, he wished he had someone by his side to enjoy this life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Question: I'm thinking about doing a story were Liam and Sophia meet and start dating and the whole process of meeting a little and she becomes a stepmother to him (I like Sophia so no evil stepmother) what do you all think? Please let me know in the comments x


End file.
